


Helping Hand

by Spiorad



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: //coughs//, Abusive Relationships, Eggsy is pretty hot though, F/M, On with the story!, fluffy stuff, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You come in the next chapter so don't worry about that ^^</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You come in the next chapter so don't worry about that ^^

WARNINGS: There is abuse and a lot of cursing, so I just want to say that if abuse is a trigger for you, then I suggest not reading this (and I want to hug the shit out of you). That is all! Also you come in the next chapter so don't worry! This is more of a describe the people and place blah blah kind of thing. ^^

"I don't like it here," A man with dirty blonde hair spoke, he wore a dull black sweatshirt with grey jeans. A snap-back hat lied upon his head. 

"If you're wanting honestly, I don't really care all that much, you have a mission to do, don't get preoccupied," another man spoke, the dirt blonde haired man pressed a finger in his ear as he attempted to push something back in.

"Dammit Merlin! This earpiece is too small!" The man spoke as he pressed his arm to his side once more as he walked down the sidewalk of a large street.

"Stop complaining," Merlin spoke quickly as the man walking angrily pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I fuckin' hate America. It's cold and people here eat all this greasy shit, what's up with that?" the man growled as he whispered to himself.

"Eggsy, just get along with the mission," Merlin trudged on once more. Eggsy sighed as his olive-green eyes lied forward. "Now, I need you to use the alias I gave you to get into the celebration at-" Merlin spoke, his words being interrupted by Eggsy.

"I know, I need to get into The Cherish party to take out whoever is going to 'assassinate' the president blah blah blah. Why are even doing this? America has their own fucking security guards, use them for gods sake!" Eggsy sighed once more as he trudges to a local hotel near The Cherish restaurant. "And why the hell did they choose a restaurant?!" Eggsy added, anger rising in his voice. A sigh was heard across the mic as Merlin's voice returned.

"Just get it done, alright?" An angered voice spoke. 

"Sure," Eggsy answered as he walked up to the front desk of the hotel. A short man in a black colored suit smiled towards Eggsy. Eggsy, being the charismatic person that he is, gave a warm smile. "I have a room reserved under James White," Eggsy spoke, his voice calm, hiding the anger that burned in his throat. 

"Of course, sir. Your room number is 127, is there anything else I may help you with?" The man's voice was uplifting, caring. 

"Were my bags already put in my room?" Eggsy replied.

"Of course, sir," The man spoke once more as he gave a key to Eggsy, a small tag on it that held the numbers 127 on it. Eggsy nodded towards the man as he walked calmly towards the elevator, the hotel was nice, of course, but it was still only 4 and a half stars. Eggsy thought this place was extremely fancy and couldn't wrap his brain around why it was only 4 and a half stars. 'Americans." He thought as he quickly reached his room. He just as quickly unlocked the door to his room, the door flung open as he walked inside and shut the door behind him. The beautiful white carpet under his feet gave a welcoming feeling as he took off his sneakers, his hat being thrown off of his head as well, revealing his dirty blonde hair once more. 

"Now what am I going to do for a whole day?" Eggsy muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! There is violence and abuse in this chapter so if you have a trigger to that, then please do not read this!**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" You screeched as a man held you against the wall, his large, rough, hands against your throat. His hand was balled up, threatening to give a blow, like a gun, and the trigger was about to be pulled. 

"You better fucking be, you prick!" He spat in your face. You could see the veins that lie around his neck press through his tan skin. You were unable to move, only your (e/c) eyes dared to dart around at the man that focused his attention on you. "Never fucking talk like that about me around my men," he growled as his face inched closer to your bleeding lip. A bruise focused around your right eye, showing signs of impact once already. You could practically see the foam running down his chin. His intimidating gaze seemed wild, anger was flowing through his rough features. His black hair was a miniature spike that only lied up a couple centimeters above his head. Your hand clutched around his wrist that held you tight against the wall. You wanted to fight back, you wanted to scream in his face. Hell, you wanted to deck his face into a fucking wall. But, you didn't. You felt submissive, you were only there to please him and that was it. He made sure that you knew your position in the hierarchy. You couldn't be touched by anyone but him, and yet, you were treated like shit.

You could barely feel your lip quiver as he removed his hand from your throat. As if it were instinct, you pressed your hands to your throat tightly and fell in a huddle on the ground. Your almost bare legs slamming against cold concrete. A cough echoed through your vocal cords as your head fell down to stare at the grey flooring. You slightly touched your lip, the skin still shaky, once you drew your hand away from the tender skin you just stared at the red liquid that danced on your finger. Your (e/c) eyes were dull, emotionless. You sure as hell felt a lot of emotions, though none could compare to the emotion that dared to cross your thought process. Numbness. 

You could hear the patter of feet slowly leaving the room that you resided in. Your heart thumped at an irregular beat, though it didn't bother you. The sound of a door slamming echoed in your eardrums as you pressed your back against the wooded walls, your head being pressed against the wall forcefully once more, though, you were the one applying the pressure. Your (e/c) eyes danced across the ceilings features as your hands fell to your side. A black laced tank-top was the one thing covering you from the coldness that crept into your spine. You wore white booty-shorts, they were spots of dull red from the blood that had dripped from your lip upon your shorts. 

You stared glumly at the beamed ceiling that pressed a lonesome feeling that rattled through your bones. You felt restless, but you knew you had to leave, that you had to just jump into the street and run. That's what you always did, after he got angry at you, you would leave and come back the next night. If not, then he'd search until he found you, mostly you were liquored up at the closest bar. You would shout in delight when he would come to pick you up, your drunk self couldn't register that he was the man that caused you to be this way. You were with him for so long that your body couldn't even bare to leave. After a bit, you would feel paranoid, but the alcohol would numb your senses and create joy in your brain that hadn't been there for a long time. 

You pushed against the wall to push yourself on your feet again, the wall gave a bit of momentum as you almost fell forward. You pushed your legs up as you caught yourself. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair danced over your right eye in attempt to hide the bruise that gave evidence of the earlier battle. You flicked your (e/c) eyes towards the beat up yellow chair that felt misplaced in the small room. A long black leather jacket lied inches away from your grasp as you trudged towards the chair, your hand slightly grasping the jacket and pushing it upon your body, the leather creating the cold once more that your skin was beginning to push aside. You walked numbly towards the door as your hand was placed upon the golden knob that gave a rush of fear upon your veins. You inhaled deeply as you mentally prepared for the smug look on _his_ face. 

Once the door was open, some glances were made towards you, but the rest were not, they were too focused on the cigarette that was pressing against each of their lips. You stared at the floor, your hair falling over your face to hide the dull expression that danced across your once lively features. "Don't drink to much, darling," the man that hit you laughed. "you might get caught by another man," he chuckled as you trudged on, your feet desperate to leave the scene. 

You opened the door once more that lead towards the outside world. Your skin felt a bit of a chill as the cool wind caught you off guard. You shut the door quickly behind you as you crossed your arms tightly against your chest. You pulled your (f/c) phone from out of the leather jacket as you loosened your grip on your arms, your gaze on your phone as you walked down the sidewalk that seemed so familiar to you. " **Hey, it's me again, gonna need you to get a beer ready for me, please.** " You tapped your fingernails against the phone screen as you sent a message to a bartender that worked the night shifts at 'your' bar. Well, people called it yours, for you spend so many nights drinking your life away. 

" **Okay :(** " the man answered as you felt the pity radiating off the message.

You pushed your legs further as you walked towards the bar which held your life in it's hands. No one was a bother to you, or attempted anything with you, the night was calm, collective. Unlike you. You were a mess, but your anger was bottled up in your soul, and could break out at any moment. 

Your arms pushed out towards the doorknob that confined you from the outside world once more. The smell of cigarette smoke and drunk idiots stained your nostrils. You heard the door shut behind you as the sound of obnoxious laughter danced into your mind. You sighed lightly as you walked towards the bar, your lips eager to feel the bitter taste of liquor. You gave a sly smile towards the bartender, a beer already in his hands. "(Y/n)," he sighed.

"Andy," you imitated as you gently grabbed the beer from his grasp. "You're a real lifesaver," you spoke once more as you sipped gingerly on the beer. Andy and you had grown quite the relationship as you were in the bar almost all the time. 

"C'mon, (Y/n), you could live with me, get out of this town, I don't care. It really hurts when your like this, ya know? You're my best friend, I can't let you just get treated like that," Andy urged on, his light brown hands came over the counter as he slumped to meet your height as you sat on a stool. 

"Andy, I can't do that, you know I can't," you sighed as you let the beer bottle fall with a clank against the hard wood between you and him. "He'd track me down, and probably beat you to a fucking pulp, hell, he might even kill you!" You said once more as your (e/c) eyes stared into his green ones in pity. "I can't," you mumbled as you took another long sip of your beer. 

At that moment, a man came in, a black sweatshirt laying comfortably upon his shoulders as a snap-back lied upon his head. Grey jeans lined his legs as he wore white sneakers. He seemed charming, but childish. You didn't even give him a second glance. All you could think of was your future. What were you going to do? Would you run away? Would he find you even if you did? You were pushed out of your thoughts as the small squeaking of a stool echoed in your left eardrum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, also, I am super tired, so my writing might seem a bit...stupid, and extremely confusing.

The squeak echoed in your left ear as a young voice carried after. "May I have a beer please?" He spoke, his head nodding slightly as you let your beer clank against the wooden wall between you and the liquor that lined the dull brown walls.

"You even old enough to drink kid?" You hummed as your (e/c) eyes darted to your left to face the young man. Andy gave you a slight smirk as he took a rag and began to clean off a dirty glass. 

"Depends," He gave a short answer. He slightly turned his face towards you as a sly smile lie upon his face, his olive green eyes filling with a dangerous amount of lust. You could tell he wanted you, but you didn't care. He was probably just looking for a one-night stand. Not too bad for you, but extremely bad for him. You could just barely see his eyes slowly falling to glance at your chest.

"I see the way you're looking at me, and I'm just telling you right now, it'll be just you and your hand tonight," You glared at him, your (e/c) eyes giving him a warning to step off. You could hear a slight chuckle from Andy as you still focused your attention on the boy. 

"Yeah? You might change your mind after you actually get to know me," He stated as a grin placed upon his lips. You scoffed as you began to roll your eyes. 

"Do you mean after I get a few drinks in me?" You grumbled. A bit of shock was placed on the boy's features. 

"So I guess that plan is off the table," He shrugged as you sipped on your beer, a small smile was placed on your lips, the glass bottle concealing the amusement that was placed on your facial features. 

"Andy, I'd just give 'em a beer," you shrugged as you swallowed the bitter liquor. Andy gave you a dragged stare as he gave the boy a beer. "If he can't handle his liquor, I'll take 'em to the room," you shrugged as Andy gave a small sigh, but made no comment. The room was just a small room that was originally made for storage, yet wasn't used at all. So, when you came along, drunk almost every night. Andy helped you put a mattress in there and made it a small bedroom for when you were too drunk to go home. It was quite useful in your time at the bar. It was used frequently by you, you didn't take too kindly to strangers that somehow found their way in there. It felt more like a second home to you, it was _your_ bedroom. You kept some personal items in there that you were too afraid to take to the warehouse that was supposed to be your 'home', or so _he_ called it. You kept a couple knives hidden away in there, for just in case, you never know what could happen. You didn't really have any close things that were dire for your life. Memories with your family were nothing but bad. You had tried to drown your memories with bitter liquor and sleepless nights. You, so far, had successfully created a barrier between you and the horror you called family. 

"Thanks. The name's Eggsy by the way," he hummed as he began to sip in the beer. 

"Eggy?" You gave him a confused glance. Obviously this was an overused question, for he had grown a bit irritated.

"Eggsy!" he spoke, the word dragged on as he attempted to emphasize on the 's'. 

"Hm, sore subject much?" You teased as you gave him a pouty face. He rolled his eyes as you gave a small chuckle of amusement. 

"And your name is?" He asked. You were a bit hesitant, but decided that giving a name wouldn't hurt.

"(Y/n)," You answered. 

"(Y/n), that's a pretty bad ass name, good fit for a bad ass person like you," he winked as you gave a small smile. 

"Normally you would hear a 'Wow what a beautiful name!' or a 'Well, that gorgeous name really matches your looks' but not with you. I'm guessing you've tried those before and they didn't work, yeah?" You asked as you gave him a sly smile. 

"Eh," He shrugged, "Maybe they'll work on you if I try them later," He smirked as you gave him a bit of a glare.

"Calm down, kid, you ain't gettin' any of this," You grumbled as you shook your head. 

"We'll just have to see about that," He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

You gave a slight drunken laughter, your throat hissing as you gave another chug of your beer. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest, your adrenaline was telling you to jump and dance around. You let your (h/c) hair fall in front of your eyes, your (e/c) eyes falling onto the man in front of you. "What if I told you that I was gay?" you hummed, your words slurring out of your mouth as Eggsy gave out a slight chuckle. 

"I'd get another girl and let you brawl," he slurred as he attempted to blink at you, causing his right eye to stay closed for a bit. He slumped over on the bar's top. Everyone had long since gone, Andy was forced to stay to watch you two. You said he could leave anytime he wanted, but he didn't like Eggsy as much as, you'd hate to admit, you do. 

"Hmm, I'd be okay with that," you laughed as he gave you a slightly cocky expression.

"Yeah?" He pulled out his phone, the light from his phone causing him to cringe a bit. You felt hazy, you were out of it, your brain was too tired to continue on with this night. It ached you, a pounding headache ceasing it's way into your mind. Your brain pulsated with each movement you made. 

"Hey, I think I might actually go pass out in the back room," you whispered, giving in to the temptation of rest. Eggsy gave a slight hum as he nodded.

"Can I come with? I'm new here and I don't know where anything is," he laughed a bit as you gave him a warming smile. 

"Yeah, come on you big boof," you mumbled as you wrapped an arm around his shoulder, letting it dangle roughly. You walked alongside him, his head falling every once in a while to stare at the floor for a split second. You swore you could've heard a 'thanks', but you couldn't really tell, with this many drinks, you know you wouldn't remember much. 

You walked harshly to the back room, the floorboards slightly squeaking under the weight of your bodies. You flicked the door open, revealing a disgusting brown painted walls, a mattress lying on the floor, a thick blanket and two pillows laying on the mattress. You gave a smile at the room. It was one of the only good things you had left. You gave a light glance at the drawer sitting in the back, a small mirror on it with a hairbrush and a picture of you and Andy. 

You could feel Eggsy falling forward as you watched him fall onto the mattress, a grunt escaping his lips as he gave a small smile. You went to go shut the door, your arms begging for rest, your brain barely functioning, you shut it lightly, your slowly walked over to the mattress and dropped on it. Eggsy had already stolen the blanket and a pillow, the blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. You gave a slight laugh that stuck in your throat, you gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it on you. You hugged the pillow lightly as you turned your back to him. 

Your brain slowly lulled you to sleep, your headache ceasing.


End file.
